


Awakening

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-14
Updated: 2001-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU ending of Cool. Clark joins the crowd in Lex's study and stays for an enlightening conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jade and Indigo who helped make this a better 

## Awakening

by soo

<http://www.slashaholics.org/soo/index.php>

* * *

Disclaimer: Lex belongs to Jyl. Okay, maybe only in her dream world... Unfortunately in reality, Lex, Clark and the Kents belong to DC Comics and all those other people with scary lawyers. I have no money and neither does Jyl. 

Dedication: To Jyl, who puts up with me making snarky, slash comments every Tuesday. I couldn't have a better friend. Now if I could just convert her to the joys of slash... 

Author story. All mistakes contained within are all my fault. 

Feedback: Yes, please. Lex and I are testing out just how invunerable Clark really is. Please send to hopper@slashaholics.org 

* * *

Clark watched as Lana and Whitney left with Lana's Aunt. He had to turn away. He headed over towards the fireplace and stared moodily at the fire. He felt Lex join him by the fire, and smiled hesitantly in Lex's direction. They stood in silence for a few minutes but it was broken when Martha Kent joined them, placing a hand on Clark's back. "Clark, are you ready to go?" 

Clark turned to his mother, "Why don't you go ahead." He slipped his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "I need to talk to Lex," he said a little sheepishly. 

Martha looked back and forth between the two boys and shrugged. "Okay, don't be late." She caught the arm of Jonathan and started towards the door before he could protest. 

"Sure, mom." Clark called out, thankful that they hadn't protested. He grinned at Lex; "I just wanted to thank you for the tickets and limo." 

Lex shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the fire and by extension Clark. "It was no big deal. I have a box at LutherDome and somebody should put the limo to good use." 

"But still..." Clark picked up the bottle of amber liquid off the liqueur cabinet and swirled the liquid around the container. "Thanks." 

Lex moved away from the warmth of the fire and walked to his desk. He leaned against the edge of it and studied Clark. "So why don't you tell me the real reason you stayed behind?" 

Clark opened a bottle and inhaled the bitter fragrance. Wrinkling his nose, he hastily put the bottle back on the cabinet. He walked over to the sofa, and eased himself down onto it. "That was it, really." 

Lex's eyes narrowed and he decided to nudge Clark into saying what was on his mind. He dragged the intercom closer to him and pretended he was going to use it. "Okay. Why don't I have Stuart show you..." 

"Why were my parents here?" Clark leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. 

Lex smiled and pushed the intercom back. "I was offering a business proposal to them. I would like to invest in the Kent farm." 

"Invest?" Clark asked skeptically. 

Lex moved around to the other side of the desk and began to straighten the items on it. "Of course, organic farming is the wave of the future and I just thought..." 

Clark lips quirked. "Why don't you tell me the real reason?" 

"That..." Lex looked up from the desk into Clark's eyes and faltered. He shook his head for some reason lying to Clark just didn't seem right. "I like you Clark, I don't want to see you tied down to the family farm. You have a bright future, you can be anything you want." 

Clark turned serious and he asked, "Like you?" 

"Of course, like," Lex's voice trailed off to a whisper, "me." 

Clark moved closer to the edge of the sofa. "I read the newspaper you know. And I have to wonder why a summa cum laude Biochemical Engineer from Princeton was doing running a fertilizer plant in Smallville." 

Lex sat down behind his desk and steepled his fingers. "Fertilizer...Biochemical...seems like a good fit to me." 

Clark shook his head in disagreement. "But you're not doing anything remotely close to engineering, you're running the plant. So why aren't you doing what you want?" 

"That's different." Lex roughly pushed his chair back and headed towards the liquor cabinet. 

"How so?" 

Lex poured himself a generous glass of brandy and pulled out a can of soda for Clark. "Have you been taking lessons from Chloe?" He turned around and sighed. He really should be able to just brush this off, a farmboy should not be able to get around all the defenses he had built since he was a child just by looking earnestly at him. Though the earnest look was sexy as hell on Clark, he mused. "I...got into a little trouble..." 

"And?" 

"And the only way my father would help me out of it is if I started working for the family business." Lex smiled grimly as he thought back to that confrontation with his father. "And to further humiliate me, he sent me here." He handed the can of soda to Clark. 

Clark sat back on the sofa. "Is Smallville so bad?" 

Lex's mouth quirked. "A couple of weeks ago, I would have said yes." He glided across the room and joined Clark on the sofa. 

Clark smiled brilliantly and shifted closer to Lex. "But now?" 

Lex raked his eyes over Clark and moved closer. "Now things are looking up." 

Clark flushed and he mumbled, "Good." 

Lex took a deep breath and leaned back a little. He didn't want to scare Clark away. "So why aren't you and Lana in Metropolis having the time of your life?" 

Clark grimaced. "The TV was on in the Limo and we saw what had happened to Jenna..." He saw the confusion in Lex's eyes and tried to explain, "Jenna, she's a girl...was a girl at school that was dating Sean. The news reported that they were looking for Sean and I knew that he was going out on a date with Chloe..." 

"So, you had to stop your dream date with Lana to go tell Chloe about Sean?" 

Clark looked away from Lex and mumbled, "Something like that..." 

"You know there was a phone in the limo. You could have just called her." Lex watched as Clark squirmed and reddened some more. 

"Uh..." 

Lex smiled faintly. "Dream date wasn't going so well?" 

Clark shook his head, "Not really. I even resorted to card tricks." 

Lex laughed, "Card tricks on the first date isn't a good sign." 

"I didn't think so either..." Clark looked down at the can of soda that had been in his hands the whole time and thanked his lucky stars that it was still in one piece. "How come things don't live up to the way you dream they would be?" 

Lex ran his finger over the top of the glass and stared at it contemplatively for a few minutes. "Because nobody is perfect...And in our dreams, everyone is the idealized version or perfect version of themselves...And nobody can live up to that." He set the glass down on the coffee table and looked straight into Clark's eyes, "Sometimes, though a person can astound you." 

Clark looked up expectantly, "And is that when..." 

Lex shrugged his shoulders, "I guess. I'll have to get back to you on that." 

Clark's eyes widened, "I didn't know you were dating anyone." 

"I'm not." Lex looked deeply into Clark's eyes and leaned forward. He edged closer to the boy, asking permission and only seeing confusion instead. Lex sighed and stood up. He held out his hand, "Why don't I show you out? I don't want your parents thinking that I'm having my evil way with you." He pulled Clark up, their bodies nearly brushing. 

"They know I can take care of myself," Clark said breathlessly. 

"That you can." Lex licked his lips and smiled. Clark's eyes had followed the movement of his tongue and he had inched almost imperceptibly closer to him. "I could drive you home..." 

Clark flushed and shook his head. He took a step back from Lex. "I think I'll walk, it's too good of a night to waste." He needed to clear his head and he knew that he wouldn't be able to with Lex so close. "Night." 

"Good night, Clark." 

Clark strolled down the driveway and thought back on the conversation he had with Lex. "Evil way?" He closed his eyes and tried to visualize just how Lex had looked when he made that comment. All he could think of though was Lex's lips and how very close they had come to kissing. Clark touched his lips and imagined Lex kissing him. A tingling sensation ran through his body at the image. "Oh." 

"Evil way." Lex groaned at his corniness and flopped back onto the sofa. He had come so close to kissing Clark. He closed his eyes. Clark's lush lips danced before his eyes. They begged to be kissed, to be sucked on, to be nibbled on. "God." 


End file.
